


Our Thöughts

by Xenixo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crushes, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Soulmates AU, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenixo/pseuds/Xenixo
Summary: (First chapter is short because it’s kinda like the introduction so you can get the gist of what’s goin’ on.) -Will delete the brackets later.For the past year Technoblade believed he would never get a soulmate. You would normally have your soulmates thoughts appear on your wrist by the age of twenty at the latest but Technoblade has lost hope. Having recently moved away from his family home because of his mother, leaving Floof and everyone he had behind he finds himself in an apartment in Florida. Technoblade was about to find out that his life would take a turn... For the better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Our Thöughts

Technoblade POV

The morning sun cascades through the blinds, flooding my room with beautiful hues of orange and yellow. Half-asleep having just woken up I reach across to my bedside table to check the time, seeing the clock on my phone read ‘9:11’. Placing my phone back down and returning to my comfy sheets, I flip onto my stomach and groan, covering my head with a pillow and face planting into the warm comfort of my bedsheets. 

Eventually I decided to actually sit up and get out of bed because of a stream I had promised my viewers a few days ago. My shoulder-length pink hair is decently knotted as I ran my fingers through it, trying to untangle it to the best of my ability. The night prior I ripped out a few strands and was tugging at it, a nervous habit of mine. This was because my excuse of a mother decided to call me again last night, demanding I give her the weeks worth of payment I ‘owe’ her.

-Flashback: Last night-

“Hey Davie~ Could you be a darling and transfer another $2000 into my account?” My mother asked, obviously wasted. I could hear the faint music of the club she was at through the phone, people yelling and clinking their drinks, perhaps they were celebrating something? I wouldn’t know. I sighed, focusing on the situation presented to me. I honestly just wanted to collapse onto my comforters and sleep 16 hours after I streamed 4 long hours of Minecraft Championships, before and after included.

Leaning my back against the door, placing a hand in my hair I spoke with hesitance, “What happened to the $2000 I sent you a week ago?”. She became very notable angry at this and shouted into my ear, “YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!-“. Visibly flinching, I pulled the phone away a fair distance from my head, not wanting to go deaf before I turn 30. “-FOR SIXTEEN YEARS I FED YOU AND PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS GIVE ME THAT MONEY. I DESERVE IT MORE THAN YOU DO!” She screamed. I could imagine the looks she was getting from the people there, perhaps judging her? They could just be too busy with whatever their doing to care about other people. “THERES A REASON YOU DON’T HAVE A SOULMATE! NOBODY CAN LOVE YOU IF YOUR SOULLESS!” My mother screamed one final time before hanging up, her drunken state refusing to talk to me anymore. By that time I already zoned out, pushing off the door and collapsing into the welcoming sheets of my king-sized bed.

I’ve learned not to take anything my mother says seriously, however sometimes... it’s just true. I was supposed to have a thought written on my wrist by now, I’m 21 for goodness sake! Your supposed to get your first thought around the age of 17-20, although there are some instances where it can happen later I’ve just been raised to believe that I’m one of the people who just won’t ever meet the one. 

Manoeuvring from my stomach onto my back I extend my hand toward the ceiling, rotating it so the bare skin of my pale wrist was exposed. My scalp was burning from pulling at my hair, my eyes were sore from staring at the screen of my computer for so long, my muscles were sore from tensing. I just want to sleep. Closing my eyes darkness clouded my vision. I hope tomorrow is better...

-End of Flashback-

Recalling the memory I sat still for a moment, staring off into space for a considerable amount of time before I zoned back to reality and remembered that I still had a stream to set up for 30 minutes time. Curse my shitty attention span.

Unwrapping myself from my various blankets and quilts I stood up out of my bed, immediately being hid with the frigid cool air of my apartment after accidentally leaving the AC on overnight. It’s been what. Around 3 days since I moved over to Florida? I still have to tell everyone that I’ve moved, that’s something I’ll get to eventually. I’m just not ready for the ‘Why did you move Technoblade?’ question to be asked yet. I can’t exactly say, ‘Oh, my mother is a selfish asshole that only cares about herself and my money so I moved to the other side of the country to get away from her for good!’ :D. Yea no.

Chucking on a random shirt that was thrown onto the floor at some point, I make my way to the bathroom to brush my hair so it didn’t feel like a tangled mess anymore. Entering the bathroom I reach out my dominant hand to grab my hairbrush off the marble countertop when I spot little black letters on my wrist. My eyes widen in astonishment and I immediately abandon the hairbrush I was about to pick up to look at my wrist. There was a single 4-letter word that seemingly appeared out of nowhere on my wrist and it said...

“Cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! First time posting on AO3 I love the Dreamnoblade ship and decided to make my own story about it. Updates might be iffy cuz I only write when I have time but if people actually like it I’ll definitely continue! Don’t forget to bookmark to be updated, leave a bootiful Kudos ❤️✨ and a comment if you’d like to say some things :D


End file.
